Después de la Guerra
by PrincesitaRota22
Summary: La batalla terminó; Harry logró derrotar a Voldemort. Escena de Ron y Hermione después de la guerra. ONE-SHOOT!


**DESPUÉS DE LA GUERRA**

**Hermione POV**

Todos gritaban. Luego de un momento de confusión entendí lo que había pasado. La guerra había terminado; Voldemort había muerto. Después de todo este tiempo, la pesadilla al fin había terminado; Harry había logrado vencerlo. Bueno, Harry y todos los que estábamos en el Gran Salón. Definitivamente había sido un trabajo en equipo.

Ron Weasley, la persona más importante en mi vida, estaba al lado mío, totalmente inmovilizado por lo que sucedía. Parecía como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba pasando. Pero, pasaba. Todo nuestro esfuerzo había valido la pena.

Su rostro estaba manchado, al igual que toda su ropa, de tierra y sangre.

En sus facciones estaban marcados varios sentimientos. La confusión y la alegría por lo que estaba sucediendo, y por otro lado, dolor, mucho dolor por haber perdido a un ser querido en la guerra. Fred, al igual que Tonks, Lupin y muchas personas más, se habían ido y no iban a regresar.

Fuimos los primeros en acercarnos a Harry. Lo abrazamos, pero nos tuvimos que ir rápido porque detrás nuestro había alrededor de doscientas personas que querían felicitarlo.

Los dos encestábamos alejarnos de todo este ambiente, e inconcientemente nos empezamos a dirigir hacia las puertas destruidas del castillo. Comenzamos a caminar juntos hacia los jardines del colegio. Era de madrugada y ya estaba amaneciendo.

Nos detuvimos en un árbol que había en la orilla del lago. Por primera vez desde que salimos del castillo nos miramos. Sus ojos reflejaban un dolor muy intenso; sin embargo, había en ellos un leve rayo de esperanza.

- Ron…- sin poder contenerme más, lo abracé. No soportaba verlo tan triste. La muerte de Fred le había causado un dolor muy grande; pero Ron no estaría solo, yo lo acompañaría ahora y siempre. Haría hasta lo imposible para que él vuelva a ser feliz. Ron me abrazó fuertemente por la cintura y empezó a sollozar contra mi pelo.

- Perdón, yo no quiero… - empezó a balbucear, pero lo callé.

- No te preocupes, mi amor. Llorá todo lo que quieras. Yo estoy con vos y siempre voy a estarlo. Te amo, Ron.

- Yo también te amo, Mione.- dijo despegando su cara de mi hombro y mirándome con sus ojos verdes empapados de lágrimas.- Siempre te amé y siempre te voy a amar.

Lentamente nos fuimos acercando. Nuestras narices se tocaban. Levanté la mano, y le acaricié la cara, secando sus lágrimas. Ante mi contacto, él cerró sus ojos. Acercándome un poco más, rozo mis labios con los suyos. Sin poder controlarse más, Ron me besó. Me besó con pasión, con anhelo y ternura; todo en un mismo beso que para mí fue perfecto. Ya nada importaba, todo había desaparecido para mí. Solo existíamos nosotros dos. Le correspondí el beso, dejándome llevar por todo el amor que sentía por él, ese amor que había guardado por siete largos años.

No se si era el momento más adecuado o deberíamos haber esperado un poco; pero los dos lo deseábamos.

Cuando nos separamos, pude ver que ese dejo de esperanza que había notado antes se había intensificado.

Pasamos un buen rato sentados bajo ese árbol, mirando el amanecer. Los ruidos del castillo ya se habían apagado; ya todos se habían ido a dormir.

- Ron… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a descansar un poco? Creo que los dos lo necesitamos.

- Si. Hoy fue un día muy largo. Pero me voy a dormir solo con una condición.

- ¿Qué condicion?

- Que duermas conmigo, Mione. No quiero estar solo hoy.

- No vas a estar solo ni hoy, ni nunca Ron.

Dicho esto, nos tomamos de la mano y fuimos juntos al castillo.

Sabía que el dolor que Ron sentía por la muerte de su hermano no lo iba a superar ni hoy, ni mañana, ni en un mes; pero yo iba a estar con él siempre para todo lo que necesitara, y Ron lo sabía.

Aunque la tristeza por la pérdida de Fred predominara hoy, los dos sabíamos que después de todo, esta guerra nos había unido y que un futuro juntos nos esperaba.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones. Acepto tomatazos **

**BOTON VERDE!!!! **


End file.
